19 Tipos de Putaria
by Tikas do Trash
Summary: RIPAGEM — Hermione vadia, Harry fura olho e Rony espancador de novinhas. Imperdível... ou não!


Nesses 19 anos.

**[Sem Juízo: 19 tipos de putaria.]**

Hermione Povs on **(Sem Senso: Bom senso off!) [Sem Juízo: Povs on. O que seria Povs on?]**

Depois que Harry quebrou a varinha **[Sem Juízo: Vírgula gostosa aqui.]** eu **[Sem Juízo: Vírgula gostosa aqui também.] **rony **(Sem Senso: Rony, ainda que seja apelido, é com letra maiúscula. :D)** e ele voltamos para o castelo eu percibi **(Sem Senso: Eu percEbi que tem ser muito louco para ripar umas coisas dessas. #chessustomaconta)** qu **[Sem Juízo: Masoq? Qu é uma palavra nova? Não conhecia. *enriquecendo o vocabulário* sqn] **ele estava com uma picada **[Sem Juízo: Uhum, sei bem que tipo de picada.] **de aranha **(Sem Senso: Pfvr, que ele não se transforme no novo homem-aranha**!**)** e perguntei:

Rony o que e isso? **(Sem Senso: Mas você acabou de dizer era uma picada de aranha, Hermione! Você já foi mais inteligente. ¬¬) [Sem Juízo: Eu aturo qualquer coisa, MENOS Hermione burra. Puta que pariu. Hermione burra é o fim do mundo. *olha pro céu e vê um meteoro vindo em direção à Terra*]**

Ah Nada não Mione **(Sem Senso: Quem nada é peixe! #piadainfame) [Sem Juízo: ...Quando for não me deixe. Não, pera.]**

Rony isso e uma picada de aranha **(Sem Senso: Agora vira o spiderman, ou devo dizer spideron? Mistura de Spider + Ron! #morre) [Sem Juízo: Hermione vai fazer par com ele e vai se transformar em Mulher-Maravilha. Não, calma, misturei as histórias. #chateada.]**

Ah Não e não **(Sem Senso: Fico impressionada com a falta de acentuação e pontuação em fics trashes! Cheguei à conclusão de que o teclado desses autores é deficiente, tipo, faltam as teclas dos acentos e dos pontos por algum motivo ~misterioso~.) [Sem Juízo: Não só os teclados, os autores também são. Não posso falar nada, porque também tenho meus momentos, mas vamos deixar isso em off.]**

Hermione chamou a Prof McGonnal **(Sem Senso: Cópia falsificada da McGonagall detectada! Hermione, cuidado! Corra! Corra para longe! É um impostor que tomou poção polissuco e se transformou na McGonagall! ELE QUER SEU CÉREBRO! Porque seu corpo nu, eu duvido muito. /lixa) [Sem Juízo: Af, o corpo nu da Hermione é concorrido, Sem Senso. Ainda espero uma disputa no braço entre o Ron e o Viktor, pois é.]**

Sim?** (Sem Senso: Não!) [Sem Juízo: Hm, talvez? É, sou bipolar, 2bjs.]**

Gostaria de preguntar **[Sem Juízo: Cosplay de Carlitos Tevez: La pregunta?]** se a senhorita ,Potter e Weasley gostariam de fazer o 7 ano em Hogwarts ? **(Sem Senso: "E é claro, uma sacanagem comigo na minha sala ao som de Britney Spears! Preferem necrofilia ou zoofilia?") [Sem Juízo: SACANAAAAGEM! \o/]**

Mais **[Sem Juízo: *chuta o I intrometido*] **e **[Sem Juízo: Acento agudo gostoso aqui.]** Claro Professora por mim a senhora me daria mais um ano de aulas **(Sem Senso: ...práticas sobre as posições do kamasutra e como ser fodida em cinquenta tons.) [Sem Juízo: Ah, só cinquenta? Poxa, queria mais. T.T]**

Esta Bem rssrsrsrsr **(Sem Senso: Essa risada - pra mim - ou indica um cinismo da porra ou então safadeza incubada. McGonagall taradona de Hogwarts!) [Sem Juízo: Sou mais a safadeza incubada.] **Pergunte para Potter e Weasley** (Sem Senso: ...se eles curtem um sexo grupal e talvez um possível BDSM...) **e depois va **[Sem Juízo: Acento agudo mandando lembranças, pois foi se jogar do pé de salsicha.]** la **[Sem Juízo: O assento agudo não morreu da primeira vez, subiu de novo e se jogou mais uma vez. Dessa vez ele morreu. #luto]** na sala do diretor para me contar **(Sem Senso: ...e para me dar prazer, pois estou necessitada, uma vez que Filch já está velho demais para isso. Sabe como é, a pipa do vovô não sobe mais.) **

Esta Bme **[Sem Juízo: Bme? Outra palavra nova? *feliz por estar enriquecendo seu vocabulário*] [Sem Juízo²: Vírgula gostosa.] **professora **[Sem Juízo: Ponto final.]** Ate Mais **(Sem Senso: Não consigo encarar isso sozinha, preciso de tequila e dos meus antidepressivos. Onde estão? *procura pelo QG zoneando tudo, totalmente surtada*) [Sem Juízo: Ainda tentando entender o porquê das pessoas não colocarem acentos e pontuação. Isso me deprime. *corre pra cozinha do QG atrás de uma faca*]**

Ate Granger **(Sem Senso: Ate = passado de comer em inglês, ou seja, Ate Granger = Comi a Granger. McGonagall taradona de Hogwarts já pegou Hermione de jeito na sua sala. Gosh! Eu já sabia que Minerva ama uma pedofilia, mas a Sabe-tudo curtindo necrofilia é novidade para mim. #náuseas) [Sem Juízo: *Tendo um ataque de risos da Sem Senso sem poder* Isso, sua anta, vai ripar fanfic em meio à aula de Planejamento Turístico. T.T]**

Logo Rony perguntou para mim: **(Sem Senso: "Hermione, sua vadia de quinta categoria, onde é que está aquela minha calcinha fio-dental vermelha? Preciso dela para usar hoje à noite com o Harry.") [Sem Juízo: Visão do inferno. *vomita*]**

O que a a **[Sem Juízo: Ou faltam letras ou a autora duplica... Alguém me explica?]** velinha te disse? **(Sem Senso: Velas não falam, Rony, sua anta!) [Sem Juízo: Rony, sua anta ruiva.]**

Rony!** (Sem Senso: "Sua beesha recalcada, não me chame de vadia de quinta categoria!") [Sem Juízo: Ela sabe o apelido dele, gente. *-* Ok que eu prefiro Ron (muito mais chic), mas tudo bem, não podemos ter tudo na vida.]**

Desculpa Hermione** (Sem Senso: "Quenga da McGonagall!") [Sem Juízo: Essa Hermione me decepciona. ç.ç]**

Falei estrasada **(Sem Senso: ESTRASADA? DEPOIS DESSE NEOLOGISMO, EU ME RECUSO A COMENTAR!) (Sem Senso 2: EXTRAVASA! LIBERA E JOGA TUDO PRO ALTO! (8) ) [Sem Juízo: Mais uma palavra nova. ~rebola até o chão~]**

1 Lugar **(Sem Senso: Não são dois lugares! E nem três. É um só!)** **[Sem Juízo: Achei que fosse 1 patinho... Dois patinhos foram passear, além das montanhas para brincar, a mamãe gritou QUÁ QUÁ QUÁ QUÁ, mas só um patinho voltou de lá. (8)]** ela não e **[Sem Juízo: *Tendo lembranças do acento agudo e chorando rios de lágrimas, jogada ao chão do QG*]** velinha **(Sem Senso: Ela é VELHONA mesmo, quase com o corpo inteiro na cova!)** e uma proffesora **(Sem Senso: Que língua é essa, autora? Só pode ser linguagem trash, porque no português é professora, no inglês é teacher, no espanhol é maestro, no francês é professeur, no italiano é insegnante e no latim é doctor! ~google translate~) [Sem Juízo: Aulas de idioma com a Sem Senso, adoooooooooro.]** e Diretora agora **[Sem Juízo: Nossa, mudou a minha vida... SÓ QUE NÃO.] **

em 2 lugar **(Sem Senso: "É sim, Rony, sua biba cretina! Eu tenho dois lugares no meu corpo para dar enlouquecidamente e você apenas um, sou mais foda e fodida que você, beesha recalcada! Mas voltando ao foco...")** **[Sem Juízo: Mas não era só 1 patinho? #chateada] **queria falar com você e

discutir a nossa relacão ? pelo amor de Merlin Hermione **[Sem Juízo: Merlin Hermione? Que lindo nome. *-* Vou colocar na minha primogênita.] **nem faz um dia que agente **(Sem Senso: ...0024 lhe contou que eu gosto de piroca. Aceite que agora eu pertenço ao lado colorido da força. Além do que, você já...)** comecou a namorar **(Sem Senso: ...o McLaggen, aquela bicha incubada...)** e você ja quer discutir a ralacão? **[Sem Juízo: MASOQ. Discutir a RALAÇÃO? Desde quando se discute a RALAÇÃO? "Vamos ralar assim, ta?" "Mas, assim eu não gosto!" "Ok, vamos ralar do seu jeito, então". AHPAPUTAQUEOPARIU.]**

Fiquei um pouco queta **(Sem Senso: Ok, prometo ficar quIeta e não falar nada sobre gramática em geral nessa fanfic que ultrapassa os limites do trash!) [Sem Juízo: EU NÃO. *gritando*]** eu bem **(Sem Senso: ...queria a periquita da Pansy porque...)** não gostava muito **(Sem Senso: ...da piroca...)** do **(Sem Senso: ...McLaggen e muito menos do...)** Rony como gostava de uma **(Sem Senso: ...colação de velcro com uma certa...)** pessoa dai eu falei: **[Sem Juízo: *procurando desesperadamente o sentido dessa frase*]**

Calma Rony ja quer a primeira briga ? **(Sem Senso: Não, ele quer é que você devolva a calcinha fio-dental vermelho poota dele!)** Não eh para discutir relacão era para eu conversar com você e com o Harry **(Sem Senso: ...sobre um sexo grupal violento com a McGonagall...)**,Alem do Mais cadê ele? **(Sem Senso: Provavelmente dando pro Draco. Duvido não!) [Sem Juízo: Harry curtindo loucamente um BDSM com a doninha albina.]**

Oh Minha Mione **[Sem Juízo: My precioussss!]** **(Sem Senso: "Minha colega de esquina!")** e claro que não quero briga** (Sem Senso: "Quero apenas que você devolva a minha calcinha, sua vadiazinha!")**,deve ta no salão Principal **[Sem Juízo: A calcinha do Ron tá no Salão Principal? Masoq.]** **(Sem Senso: "Comendo Draco ao molho de abóbora!") [Sem Juízo: Draco ao molho de abóbora... TAMBÉM QUERO!]**

Ta bem quando achamos ele nois **[Sem Juízo: Nóis? Ai. Meu. Coração.] **vamos **(Sem Senso: Diga-me, autora. Quantas aulas de português você literalmente assassinou? NOIS? NOIS? N-O-I-S? PQP.)** para a torre da Grifinoria **[Sem Juízo: Gryffindor é muito mais divo, dscp.] **pode indo que eu ja vo **[Sem Juízo: Vovô, é você?]** **(Sem Senso: ...assim que eu fizer uma rapidinha com a Pansy no banheiro ouvindo a Murta gemer...)**,eu sei que você não tem paciencia **[Sem Juízo: Acento circunflexo se solidarizou ao acento agudo e repetiu seu ato, jogando-se da árvore de salsicha após ser esquecido também.]**

Esta bem eu vo **[Sem Juízo: VOU, cacete. Qual a dificuldade em escrever certo?]** indo **(Sem Senso: Podia ir em direção a torre de astronomia e se atirar lá gritando: I'M THE NEW SPIDERMAN! Porque tipo, ainda estou tentando entender o que tem a ver a picada da aranha com o resto da fanfic!) [Sem Juízo: Eu já tinha até esquecido a picada (6) da aranha, de tão relevante que é pra essa porra. *confusa*]**

Ele me deu um selinho dai **(Sem Senso: Já falei que selinho é beijo de amigo! /Vide Ripe-me!/) [Sem Juízo: BEIJO NA BOCA É COISA DO PASSADO, A MODA AGORA É, É NAMORAR PELADO. (8) Não, pera...]**

FlackBlack On **[Sem Juízo: Blackjack, o que você faz por aqui? Ah, história errada de novo. #ainda mais chateada] (Sem Senso: A autora já não sabe escrever o português direito e tenta se arriscar no inglês, só pode dar merda mesmo como FlackBlack! MY EYES!)**

Quando eu beijei o Rony eu vi alguem chegando e logo a pessoa gritou **(Sem Senso: "LARGA O MEU HOMEM, SUA VADIAZINHA RECALCADA QUE JÁ DEU PARA METADE DA POPULAÇÃO BRUXA!") [Sem Juízo: "...OH MEU MERLIN, TEM UM LEÃO COMENDO O RON, ALGUÉM SOCORRE, POR FAVOR."]**

-Galera tem uma guerra acontecendo aqui e vcs ficam se beijando **(Sem Senso: Foda-se a guerra! Deixa os dois serem felizes por um pequeno momento, infeliz. ¬¬) [Sem Juízo: Eu reclamaria se eles estivessem se comendo... Tipo, MESMO.]**

eu **[Sem Juízo: Letra maiúscula, sua gostosa, vemk.]** fiquei toda vermelhona pq **[Sem Juízo: Abreviação... Alguém me dá um tiro, por favor?]** era o Harry eu n queria que ele fisse **(Sem Senso: AUTORA, NA MORAL, PROCURE UMA/UM BETA E POUPE OS MEUS OLHOS DE VER ESSE ASSASSINATO A LÍNGUA QUE EU TANTO PREZO!)** **[Sem Juízo: MAIS uma palavra nova. *feliz, muito feliz pelo enriquecimento absurdo de vocabulário*] **o nosso beijo queria ter beijando ele não o Rony **(Sem Senso: Harry/Hermione é incesto. #prontofalei) [Sem Juízo: Incesto². #nojo]**

FlackBlack Off **[Sem Juízo: Blackjack voltando para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, masoq.]**

Eu tava indo para fora e semquere **(Sem Senso: GOSH, ESPERE UM MINUTO AE, VOU ALI BATER MINHA CABEÇA SEGUIDAS VEZES NA PAREDE QUE NEM O DOBBY FAZIA PARA SE AUTOCASTIGAR!) [Sem Juízo: Semquere é algum tipo de comida? Bebida? DORGAS?]** o Harry Tva **[Sem Juízo: É aquela TV a cabo, não? *confusa*] **chegando e agnete **[Sem Juízo: Agnete, bom te conhecer, sua linda.]** encostou a boca de um e outro e dai comesamos **[Sem Juízo: *vai até a cozinha, pega outra faca e fura seus olhos ao ver isso*]** o beijo **(Sem Senso: Eu já desisti dos erros dessa fanfic, são tantos que pqp, não dá pra comentar.) (Sem Senso 2: E também, a cronologia desse lixo faz todo o sentido. ~le ironia~ O tempo deu uma acelerada louca, porque há segundos atrás Hermione estava com o Ron e agora ela ta com o Harry. Hermione sendo mais rápida que a velocidade da luz. IM-PRES-SI-O-NAN-TE!)** **[Sem Juízo: Ela é a Mulher-Maravilha, ela pode TUDO. TU-DO. Não, pera.]**

Desculpa Hermione

Porque ele me chamou de Hermione ? **(Sem Senso: Por que esse é seu nome?!) [Sem Juízo: Porque ninguém sabe que você usa Maria Joaquina na night, safadjenha.] **

não tem nada Harry **(Sem Senso: "Beijos de amigos, bee! Sei que você curte a pica albina do Malfoy!") [Sem Juízo: Não tem mesmo. Essa fanfic, por exemplo, não tem sentido algum.]**

ele ficou vermelhão **(Sem Senso: Igual um tomatão! Faltou só rolar morro abaixo e ser esmagado pela roda de um caminhão! RIMEI. WEEEE! #dorgas #álcool #rehab) [Sem Juízo: *dá uma cadeirada na Sem Senso*]**,dai saiu quase entrando **[Sem Juízo: Saiu quase entrando... *saiu procurar o sentido disso, se perdeu no caminho e foi sequestrada por um grupo da Máfia Italiana, foi bulinada, perdeu sua inocência e foi jogada na sarjeta*] **no Salão eu o chamei **(Sem Senso: "De bicha purpurinada covarde!")**

Harry !

Sim **(Sem Senso: NÃO, CARALHO!) [Sem Juízo: TALVEZ, PORRA! *bipolaridade*]**

Bem queria perguntar uma coisa mais temque **[Sem Juízo: Temque... Masoq.] **ser la na torre da Grifinoria **(Sem Senso: ...porque lá não tem ninguém e aqui alguém pode escutar, ferrando com os planos da McGonagall taradona...)** o Rony Ja ta la **(Sem Senso: ...esperando fantasiado de ratinho, pronto para ser comido pela gata selvagem, se é que me entende...)** e no caminho tambem queria te fazer um pergunta **(Sem Senso: ...sobre sua relação homo com a rainha das bichas...) [Sem Juízo: porque ainda estou em dúvida sobre como é dar o rabo...]**

Esta Bem me espera um pouquinho vou tomar àgua **(Sem Senso: Aham, Harry. Tomar água, sei! Conta outra! Essa desculpa não cola aqui colega, você vai é empinar a bundinha na cozinha para o Draco te comer bem rapidinho que eu sei.) [Sem Juízo: Rapidinhas faceiras (6)]**

Esta bem eu te espero** (Sem Senso: Vai esperar nada! A gente sabe que você também vai dar uns pegas bem quentes e rápidos na Pansy, Hermione! Não precisa mentir!) [Sem Juízo: Rapidinhas faceiras².]**

a pergunta que eu ira fazer era de quem ele gostava mais eu vou falr com educacão isso **(Sem Senso: Hermione, vemk. Vamos conversar, colega. Olha, o Harry - mesmo te considerando uma grande irmã - vai sempre preferir a Draquenha, a diva das doninhas. Não fique com ciúmes, sempre tem um pouco do Potter testa rachada para todo mundo, só que a parte principal dele é do Malfoy, se é que me entende. 8D) [Sem Juízo: Quer saber de quem ele gosta mais? Eu te respondo: do Draco. sabe por quê? PORQUE ELE É CHEGADO NA PIROCA ALBINA DA DONINHA.]**

Quando ele voltou nois fomos **(Sem Senso: AI! DE NOVO! AI! MEUS OLHOS! NOSSINHORA QUE OLHA PELOS RIPADORES E MÃE DINÁ, PFVR, CUIDEM DE NÓS E NOS MANTENHAM FIRMES NESSA TAREFA, PORQUE TA DIFICIL!)** para a torre com a minha pergunta **[Sem Juízo: A pergunta é uma ótima amiga, foram todos juntos pra torre de Gryffindor, como bons e velhos amigos. *-*]**,e ele disse :

Então Mione qual era aquela pergunta que vc ira me fazer ? **[Sem Juízo: ...Pergunta logo, porque eu estou curiosa, bee. Vai. Vai, vai. Por favor, acaba de vez com essa minha curiosidade, vadia!]**

Ahh com todo respeito Harry você sabe que eu so **[Sem Juízo: SOU.]** sua melhor amiga e de quem você gosta ? **(Sem Senso: "Do Zabini? Do Draco? Ou do Ron? Do Snape, talvez?") [Sem Juízo: Da McGonagall? Da Lula Gigante? Do Hagrid? Do Fofo?] (Sem Senso 2: Do Dobby? Do Salgueiro Lutador? Do Grope? Do Firenze?) [Sem Juízo²: Do Lucius? Do Voldemort? Do Aragog? Ou era Aragorn? Ah, não, Aragorn era o tiozinho de Nárnia, não? O dono do armário. Ou será que era o vampiro original de Crepúsculo? Mas, pera, não era ele o deus do submundo? #confusa] (Sem Senso 3: ARAGORN, SEU LINDO, CASA COMIGO? *-* Ah é, fandom errado. #chora)**

Hermione Povs off **[Sem Juízo: Povs...?] (Sem Senso: Ingrês chic! Puro ~loosho~)**

Harry Povs On **(Sem Senso: Outra coisa que me broxa lindamente! Esses POVS malditos! FUCK!) [Sem Juízo: *broxando*]**

Bem eu fiquei confuso com a pergunta de Hermione eu iria dizer Gina mais dai eu vou mentir profudamente **[Sem Juízo: ProfuNdamente.]** **(Sem Senso: Claro que vai mentir! Todo mundo sabe que você é louco com a bunda do dragão albino. ;D) [Sem Juízo²: Mas, eu achava que o Harry era o passivo. '-'] (Sem Senso 2: Acho que eles se revezam, sacumé né?) ** e nunca vou conseguir consertar **(Sem Senso: OBRIGADA MÃE DINÁ E NOSSINHORA DOS RIPADORES. \o/ PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE VEJO UM AUTOR TRASH ESCREVER A PALAVRA CONSERTAR CORRETAMENTE. AMÉM!) [Sem Juízo: Não elogia, Sem Senso, vai que fode com tudo de vez...] **o erro e hermione **(Sem Senso: PORRA, Hermione continua sendo nome próprio, LETRA MAIÚSCULA, CARALHO!)** deve esta **[Sem Juízo: R gostoso aqui.]** pensando

Harry? disse ela Vc vai responder ou Não?** (Sem Senso: Não! Ele não vai! Se fode ae!) [Sem Juízo: Talvez sim. Talvez não. VOU TE DEIXAR NA DÚVIDA, VADIA. PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO.]**

Ah sim so me da um tempo **(Sem Senso: /CAVALO nela!)** disse dai depois de um tempo eu me abri **(Sem Senso: OPA! HARRY SAFADJENHO! Se abrindo todinho pra Hermione, hein! Mas não é da pica albina do Draco que tu gosta, homem? '-') [Sem Juízo: Vai ver ele é Flex... Aceita de tudo, pra quem não entendeu a piada. u_u] (Sem Senso 2: Ele é total flex! Mas eu to relax. Ele aceita álcool e gasolina. Pega geral, menino e menina! (8) )**

Hermione eu ... olha eu não quero que vc fique brava ou coisa do tipo ,não vai contar para a Gina e Pra niguem esta bem?** (Sem Senso: "Porque assim, eu... EU SOU GAY. #prontofalei") [Sem Juízo: Eu sou uma BIBA LOUCA e adoro pirocas, principalmente a do branquelo do Malfoy.]**

Claro Harry** (Sem Senso: "Fica sussa, bee. Eu também sou gay! Adoro colar velcro!") [Sem Juízo: "...Agora vamos pra uma suruba bem louca?"]**

Hermione.. ehh... eu ...gosto...de...Você **[Sem Juízo: Incesto, caralho, já falei.]**

Oque ? **[Sem Juízo: Ai meus olhos, alguém os fura novamente?]**

Harry povs off **[Sem Juízo: *broxando novamente*]**

Hermione Povs on

Meu desus** (Sem Senso: MEU DEUS! AI COMO EU SOFRO COM ESSA VIDA BANDIDA!) **se eu gosto dele e ele gosta de mim somos um casal **(Sem Senso: Hermione, você já foi mais inteligente. [2] Nem sempre isso acontece!) [Sem Juízo: Casal, que eu saiba, é quando duas partes se relacionam; elas se gostarem não tem nada a ver com ser casal. *soca a cara da autora*]**

Oque eu disse novamente **[Sem Juízo: Não sei, ainda estou tentando entender, sim.]**

E isso Hermione Jaen **(Sem Senso: JEAN, PORRA. NÃO FODE!)** **[Sem Juízo: Jaen? Masoq? Consegue ser pior que Jane. #prontofalei] **Granger eu gosto de você ,e agoar eu não iriei **[Sem Juízo: AIO SILVEEEEEEEEEEER!]** ficar chatedo **[Sem Juízo: #chateada com a burrice da autora*]** mais de quem vcoê gosta **(Sem Senso: Sério mesmo que tenho que continuar ripando isso? Posso fugir não?) [Sem Juízo: *Estende a mão para a Sem Senso* Vamos, eu fujo com você! #viadagem]**

Ai meu Merlin e agora eu falo que do Rony ou a verdeda **[Sem Juízo: UÁTI DE RÉU IS DETI?] (Sem Senso: Vai ver a autora confundiu os fandons e no fim queria escrever Vegeta. –qqq) **que gosto dele? **(Sem Senso: Hermione, não precisa mentir pro Harry, pode admitir em voz alta que você adora colar velcro!) [Sem Juízo: Sapata!]**

Eh Não quero que conte para o Rony.. e nem pra niguem ...Ehh...Harry...eu ...Gosto...de **(Sem Senso: ...GAROTAS. #prontofalei...)** você ,eu sempre gostei mais **[Sem Juízo: *chuta o I intrometido de novo*]** eu sempre soube que você nunca que iria gostar de uma CDF **(Sem Senso: Ninguém gosta mesmo de uma cu de ferro. #fato)** **[Sem Juízo: ...Porque fica difícil, né...]**,por isso comecei a ficar com o rony para ver se era a mesma coisa masi so que não **(Sem Senso: Entendemos que você prefere nestlé a garoto, ou seja, meninas a meninos. -qqq #piadinhainfame) [Sem Juízo: Eu prefiro Lacta, e daí? qn]**

Hermione eu não tenho nem palavras e a mesma coisa que a minha situacão o muda que e com a gina ne? **(Sem Senso: Nem fiz esforço para entender o que estava escrito, sério mesmo. .-.) [Sem Juízo: O que muda é que você é uma bichona enrustida. Isso é o que muda!]**

Dai ele me deu um beijo apaixonado (**Sem Senso: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECA!)** **[Sem Juízo: Nojo define.] **e eu retebrui **(Sem Senso: São tantos neologismos nessa fanfic que eu estou pensando seriamente em juntá-los e criar um dicionário para eles, escrevendo seus devidos significados, na moral. '-') [Sem Juízo: *pulando de felicidade por mais uma palavra ao seu vocabulário quase escasso*] **mais eu ouvi alguem gritando masi **(Sem Senso: Não vou xingar a autora, não vou xingar, não vou xingar. *fica repetindo isso milhares de vezes*)** **[Sem Juízo: *fazendo mantra com a Sem Senso*] **e nem dei ouvidos pensei que era um aluno da Corvinal **[Sem Juízo: Como ela "pensou que fosse um aluno da Corvinal"? Que eu saiba, Hermione nunca curtiu adivinhação, porque né...] [Sem Juízo²: Ravenclaw é muito mais chic, adeus.] **mais dai alguem me puxou pelo braco era Rony meu Merlin ele me deu um tapa na cara e deixou a marca dos 5 dedos **[Sem Juízo: Que bom que ele tem os cinco dedos, não? *-*]** no meu rosto **(Sem Senso: Ah claro. Com certeza o Ron, que preferia seguir as borboletas ao invés das aranhas, vai ser capaz de dar um tapa na Hermione. Aham, autora, agora senta lá, vai. (y) )** **[Sem Juízo: *morre de falta de ar, devido a enorme falta de vírgulas nessa porra*]** e disse:

Sua Vagabunda **(Sem Senso: "Sua vadia mal comida! Quer parar de tentar roubar meu homem? Quem vê até pensa! Vai colar velcro com a Pansy, vai!") [Sem Juízo: Ron xingando, ai que lindo. *-* sqn]**,alendo **(Sem Senso: Alendo! Só me lembro de "A lenda", aquela música da Sandy&Junior. "Se a lenda dessa paixão faz sorrir ou faz chorar, o coração é quem saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe!")** **[Sem Juízo: *assistindo assustada a Sem Senso desenterrar músicas*] **mais ser CDF e uma vadia eu comecei a Choar **(Sem Senso: Choar? CHOAR? C-H-O-A-R? PQP. Cada vez pior! Choar é um neologismo sinônimo de coachar. Ronald Weasley passou de spiderman para frogman. o/)** dai o Harry veio e disse : **[Sem Juízo: Pontuação é uma coisa linda, pena que nem tem.]**

Cara Qual que o teu problema ? **(Sem Senso: "Ai Harry, sabe qual é o meu problema? É que eu amo você, darling! Agora me chupa vai!")** dai ele deu outro tapa no Harry **(Sem Senso: Dói, um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não, só um tapinha! (8) )** e O Harry deu outro nele dai chegou a Gina **[Sem Juízo: SURUUUUUUUUBA! \o/]**

Oque esta acontecendo aqui? **(Sem Senso: Eu te respondo Ginny! É a briga das fofoletes. FORÇA NA PERUCA GENTE. \o/)** Mione quem de teu um tapa**? (Sem Senso: Eu te respondo novamente Ginny! Foi a recalcada ciumenta e possessiva da sua irmã Ronalda da Silva Weasley. Dá um jeito na baranga que a coisa já ultrapassou os limites do bom senso. -qqq) [Sem Juízo: Briguinha de tapas = coisa de garotas... SÃO TUDO VIADO NESSA PORRA MESMO! #deçepissaum]**

E Maninha se ve** (Sem Senso: Assassinato da Língua Portuguesa a gente se vê por aqui. PLIM! PLIM!)** quando eu tava na torre da Grifinoria esperando esse dois quando eu viu **(Sem Senso: Nem índio fala assim. PQP. ¬¬)** ver se eles estvam vindo e pegeui eles se beijando **(Sem Senso: Foi beijo de amigos/irmãos, Ronalda. Não se estressa, beesha. Estresse dá rugas. ;D) [Sem Juízo: *sai à caça do sentido* Sentido, seu lindo, vem aqui com a tia, vem!]**

O que mais Rony Desculpa Harry mais eu nunca gostei de vc e mione eu semore soubbe **(Sem Senso: Eu não to entendendo mais porra nenhuma. FUCK EVERYTHING, I'M GONNA DRINK! #revoltei) [Sem Juízo: *se afoga com o chá de cogumelos amarelos*] **que vc gostava do Harry ,Harry vc tambem ,Rony vc deu um tapa em cada um dos seus melhores amigos**? (Sem Senso: Que isso, Ginny! Ron apenas fez uma pequena demonstração de amor e carinho para com seus amigos!) [Sem Juízo: Quando o Draco não está, o Ron é o dominador, sacou? Adora dar uns tapas!]**

Sim **(Sem Senso: Não!) [Sem Juízo: Talvez, já disse!]**

Ronald Weasley chamou a mãe que tava atras **(Sem Senso: ATRÁS DE QUEM? G_G Olha só, autora. Meter a mãe no meio das putarias é desrespeito. Tomara que arda no mármore do inferno por isso!) [Sem Juízo: Hogwarts virou a casa da mãe Joana agora. Todo mundo aparece lá a hora que bem quer. *joga a mesa*] **vc n fara o 7 ano em Hogwarst **(Sem Senso: Onde fica essa tal de Hogwarst, hein autora? Porque o castelo de bruxaria e magia que eu conheço chama-se Hogwarts!)** eu sei Mione era para vc fazer essa pergunta para os dois **(Sem Senso: Já nem sei mais quem ta narrando, quem ta falando, quem ta comendo quem, quem ta dançando pole dance nos aros do Quidditch, quem ta se esfregando na McGonagall. Nada mais faz sentido na minha vida. #chorou #cortouospulsos #sangrou #morreu) [Sem Juízo: *de #luto pela Sem Senso e chorando as mágoas sobre seu caixão*]**

Mas Mãe ja perdi o meu rastreador **(Sem Senso: WTF? Ron com um rastreador? Rastreador pra quê, minha mãe Diná? Rastrear as fofoletes purpurinadas? Ah, entendi tudo já! Ron safadjenho! Não sabia que você possuía um gaydar. ~Vide vingadores do fandom~) [Sem Juízo: GPS também serve? Oi? Não, pera...]**

mais eu sou tua mãe ainda então me obedessa **(Sem Senso: Depois desse "obedessa", pode ser o papa, o presidente, o chefe do FBI, Dumbledore, Darth Vader, A Feiticeira, Cronos, capiroto, mãe e etc, mas eu não obedeceria nunca mais, perdeu total respeito, é!) [Sem Juízo: *furando os olhos depois da cirurgia feita após a primeira vez que os furou*]**

depois eu fiu** (Sem Senso: Fiu fiu pra quem? ****Pra Hermione? Pra Molly? Pro Harry? ****Pra Mrs Norris que passou ali? Pra quem?) [Sem Juízo: É pra mim, pois sou uma gatinha. *miau*]** la na sala do diretor **(Sem Sensor: PEEEEEEEEEEERA. McGonagall assumiu finalmente seu eu masculino? Porque assim, aquela coisa que ela usa na cabeça afirmando ser cabelo é na realidade uma peruca bem falsificada! u_u)** falar que so eu e o Harry iremos fazer o 7 ano **(Sem Senso: Isso que dá não serem inteligentes-nível-QI-avançado-JimmyNeutronfeeling s. -qqq) [Sem Juízo: Bandiburros. #prontofalei]**

depoisque tava tudo no seu lugar **(Sem Senso: Havia algo fora do lugar? Porque a única coisa que eu vejo totalmente fora do lugar é a gramática portuguesa nessa fanfic. '-')** **[Sem Juízo: Tudo só estará no lugar quando eu parar de ripar essa porra.] **os Weasley's foram embora deixando gian **(Sem Senso: GIAN? HUAHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAH UAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHUHUHUAHAU HAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHA UHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE RIR. PQP. A GINNY SE TRANSFORMOU NO GIAN. FEZ TROCA DE SEXO.)** **[Sem Juízo: Gian e Giovanni? Não, pera... qqq] **para estudar o 6 ano dinovoa** (Sem Senso: Dinovoa. DINO VOA. \o/ MAS O DINO DOS FLINTSTONES VOA? TO SABENDO DISSO NÃO, AUTORA. AGORA EU IMAGINEI O DINO ENTRANDO EM UM CASULO, CRIANDO ASAS - QUE NEM LAGARTA SE TRANSFORMANDO EM BRABULETA - E DEPOIS SAINDO VOANDO POR AI. AHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAU AI TO COM O ESTÔMAGO DOENDO JÁ!) [Sem Juízo: Voa voa, brabuleta (8) Não, pera, era o Dino, não a brabuleta. #magoada] **Prof_a McGonnal **(Sem Senso: A autora realmente acha que é McGonnal. Quer um conselho, fiote? Se atira do meio fio.)** chamou a atencão de todos **[Sem Juízo: *caindo dez vezes sobre uma faca* /Vide música: Cell Block Tango/]**

Para Comemoar que Lord Voldmor **(Sem Senso: LORD VOLDMOR É TIPO A VERSÃO BRASILEIRA DE LORD VOLDEMORT. DSCLP AI, MAS EU SOU MAIS TIO VOLDIRENE. ;D)** **[Sem Juízo: Tio Voldirene da Sedução.] **Esta Morto iremos fazer um baile aqui de verão dai vem todos as escolas que vieram no Baile de inverno e a do Brsil** (Sem Senso: Eu amo o Brasil e tals, mas nosso país não tem culhões o suficiente para ter uma escola de magia e bruxaria não, querida autora. Caso tivesse, provavelmente existiria aquele maldito sistema de cotas. ¬¬)** **[Sem Juízo: PUTA QUE PARIU, ISSO JÁ É O CÚMULO, CADÊ O PATRIOTISMO DAS PESSOAS DE HOJE EM DIA? NÃO SABEM NEM ESCREVER O NOME DO PRÓPRIO PAÍS MAIS. #revolta] **então Despois **(Sem Senso: Dispois desse caso sem solução que é essa fic descabida, Sem Juizo, eu acho mió nois retornar pro nosso joguin de baraio. TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCO LADRÃO. É TRUCO!)** **[Sem Juízo: SEIS, PAPUDO, SEIS. SEIS. SEIS. AAAH, VOU GANHAR ESSA PORRA, CARALHO.]**, queria Falr com os MontoresPodem Comer **(Sem Senso: Nada nessa fanfic repleta de neologismos - eu to quase achando que ela foi escrita na lingua trashezer - faz sentido. Então eu só vou trollar mais ainda. ADOGO! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGAS MANOLO!)** **[Sem Juízo: O que seriam MontoresPodem? Algum tipo de planta carnívora? Porque é a única coisa que faz sentido com o "comer" que veio depois.] [Sem Juízo²: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGAS!]**

La **[Sem Juízo: Aula de gramática com a Tia Sem Juízo: Repita comigo: Lá...] **vomos **[Sem Juízo: ...vamos...]** nois **[Sem Juízo: ...nós...]** para asal **[Sem Juízo: ...a sala...]** da diretora **(Sem Senso: E lá vou eu trollar com minhas piadinhas infames. Asal é um tipo de asa? Porque assim, McGonagall está mais para velha caquética macumbeira das brabas que para um anjo. Só se for anjo da morte ou uma galinha gigante. -qqq) [Sem Juízo: Harpia, é você?]**

So ficou la eu e o Harry ( ele tava no lugar do Rony**) (Sem Senso: Com 3 participantes já passou a ser ménage a trois e não sexo grupal. #chateada -qqqq)** **[Sem Juízo: Adoro sáscoisas em grupo, fica tudo mais legal. (6)] **ela disse:

Potter e Granger vocês poderiam dividir o quarto **(Sem Senso: Porque é claro que a McGonagall iria falar isso. Com toda certeza. Pra quê dormitórios masculinos e femininos? Bobagem! Pra quê lançar um feitiço que impeça os garotos de subirem para os dormitórios femininos? É tudo bobagem! ADORO ESSES POSERS. ~le ironia~)** **[Sem Juízo: É que ela está facilitando a vida dos personagens principais, porque eles já sofreram muito nessa fanfic, sabe?] **e que os Brasileiros iram ficar na grifinoria **(Sem Senso: TODOS OS BRASILEIROS? PORRA! GRIFFYNDOR VAI EXPLODIR DE TANTA GENTE! Qual é o preconceito com as outras casas, McGonagall? Acha que nós, brasileiros, não somos competentes para entrar nas demais? Tudo bem que a maioria de nós não é muito inteligente para ir para Ravenclaw - exemplo de certas pessoas que eu corto meu pescoço, mas não digo quem é essa autora que escreveu esse ~lixo~ - e não é muito leal para ir para Hufflepuff - afinal, corrupção nos rege - buuuuuuuuuut, somos Brasileiros e não desistimos nunca. Determinação na nossa veia! SLYTHERIN PORRA!)** **[Sem Juízo: Só vou se me colocarem em Slytherin. Ravenclaw também serve, mas aqui é SLYTHERIN PRIDE.] (Sem Senso 2: Ok, empolguei. Mas porra, Gryffindor não é tudo! E nem é a casa mais fodástica igual esses autores de merda insistem em babar o ovo. Porra! Coragem não é lá uma das qualidades que eu escolheria em primeiro lugar para ter. '-' Por isso sou Slytherin: Ambição e determinação na veia. YEAAAAAAH. -qqq) [Sem Juízo: Sou muito mais "slythenclaw", assim, só dizendo. Gryffindor não é a pica das galáxias. Não mesmo.]**

Ok iremos hoje **(Sem Senso: "E vamos nos divertir um pouco a dois, nada sério, só brincar para passar o tédio, até porque, o Harry gosta é da pica albina do Draco!") [Sem Juízo: E se eu não quiser ir? Quero ver me obrigar. .]**

quando estvamos indo a professora nos deu **(Sem Senso: ...a piriquita dela em uma rapidinha e depois...)** a chave do quarto e disse que era o andar 4 no segundo corredor a direita . **[Sem Juízo: Autora dando dicas do lugar praqueles que quiserem participar do sexo grupal.]**

Vomos para la era um quarto grande que tinha duas camas de casal **(Sem Senso: Me pergunto qual a necessidade de duas camas de casal. Sem Juízo, não responde! u_u Me deixa ficar em um momento de pureza e inocência ao fim da fanfic depois de ter escrito tanta ~sacanagem~)** **[Sem Juízo: Respondo mesmo assim, Sem Senso: É pra quando cansam de fazer çéquissu em uma cama, irem pra outra, ou pra quando a festinha for pra mais de um casal, aí não precisam revezar na cama durante o ato.] (Sem Senso 2: PRECISO PARAR COM AS DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGAS! NÃO ME MANDEM PRA REHAB NOVAMENTE, MANAS SASLINDAS. Ç.Ç) [Sem Juízo?: Calma, Sem Senso, vai ficar tudo bem, só tome seus remédios, por favor.] **e lugares para as coisas** (Sem Senso: Eu to tão perva hoje, por isso vou me abster de comentar sobre o que eu pensei acerca dessa última oração escrita.) [Sem Juízo: ~coisas~]**

e dai o Harry me deu um Beijo de Boa Noite dai eu dormi profundamente **(Sem Senso: AI QUE BROXANTE! E DEPOIS DE TODA ESSA PORRA, ELES SIMPLESMENTE FORAM DORMIR? VSF AUTORA! E HARRY, VOCÊ É MESMO MUITO GAY. PQP!) [Sem Juízo: Só digo uma coisa: RIP RAP TIKA TRASH!]**

* * *

**Sem Senso saiu xingando todos os palavrões possíveis por ter encarado a ripagem dessa fanfic. Está até agora tentando recuperar os neurônios que morreram na tentativa de ripar. Cedeu a sua fraqueza e se afogou em firewhisky e algumas ~dorgas~, tendo uma overdose, sendo levada para o hospital pelas Tikas. Elas resolveram mandar a Sem Senso pra rehab novamente.**

**Sem Juízo drogou-se além do limite, tentando esquecer o sofrimento que foi ripar essa fanfic e teve mais uma overdose, as Tikas encontraram-na caída ao chão de seu quarto, espumando pela boca e levaram-na às pressas para o Saint Mungus. Decidiram mandá-la, juntamente com a Sem Senso, para a rehab, pois já haviam negligenciado muito seus vícios em drogas ilícitas.**


End file.
